The present invention relates to a joint system for an automotive glazing unit.
This glazing unit is a fixed automotive glazing unit, in particular for an automobile, especially a roof glazing unit, a windshield, or a rear window and is in particular a curved glazing unit.
The present invention more particularly relates to a joint system for an automotive glazing unit comprising:                a profiled bead comprising a hollow part that is elongate and opened toward the top, said profiled bead exhibiting in cross section a left neck part and a right neck part,        a core comprising a pin placed inside said hollow part and a rod placed outside said hollow part and        a gripping means allowing said pin to be removed from said hollow part.        
The core serves to protect the hollow part so as to preserve its shape; this is therefore a temporary elongate element that is removed after the glazing unit has been installed in the opening that it must close of a vehicle, during manufacture of the vehicle and before the vehicle is completely finished. This core is therefore not present in the finished vehicle.
The hollow part is generally provided all the way along one edge of the glazing unit, such as, for example, the lower edge of a windshield.
The hollow part is then used to clip-fasten a plastic element, sometimes called the “water box” or “cowl vent cover”, containing a boss intended to be inserted into the hollow part. It is important for the pin to be able to be removed from the hollow part without damaging it in order for the subsequent clip-fastening of this plastic element to proceed correctly.
It is proposed in European patent application EP 2 253 556 to use at least one gripping means consisting of a tongue having a part that passes round the pin inside the hollow part and a part that projects out of the hollow part of the profiled bead, above the pin.
This tongue is satisfactory in the sense that it effectively allows recourse to an instrument for removing the core to be avoided and thus obviates any risk of damaging the hollow part of the profiled bead during removal of the core.
However, this solution is not completely satisfactory because it implies the use of an adhesive on the internal face of the tongue and if the two parts of the tongue that are adhesively bonded to each other above the core are not well bonded to each other, then the free bonding surface may adhesively bond to the profiled bead or to the glazing unit and may leave traces.
Furthermore, as the pulling force that can be exerted on each tongue is relatively small, in order to be able to correctly remove the core all the way along the hollow part without causing the tongue to rupture, it is necessary to provide a large number of tongues all the way along the core and the operation of pulling on each tongue takes time. As this operation is performed on the general assembly line of the vehicle, it would be preferable to carry out the removal operation of the core more rapidly.